inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Inazuma Eleven GO Der Film: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon
center Inazuma Eleven GO Der Film: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon (劇場版 イナズマイレブン GO 究極の絆 グリフォン, Gekijouban Inazuma Eleven GO Kyuukyoku no Kizuna Gryphon) ist der zweite Film zur Inazuma Eleven Reihe und der erste Film mit den Charakteren aus Inazuma Eleven GO. Der Film lief in Japan am 23. Dezember 2011 in den Kinos an. Die DVD zum Film erschien am 4. Juli 2012. Für Deutschland wurde der Film bisher noch nicht angekündigt. Story Das Raimon-Team ist merkwürdigerweise von der Organisation Fifth Sector zu einem Trainingscamp eingeladen worden und nimmt die Einladung an. Dies stellt sich allerdings schnell als eine Falle heraus, um Raimon endgültig zu erledigen und von ihrer Revolution abzuhalten. Während die Spieler mit dem Bus zum Trainingscamp fahren, verlieren sie das Bewusstsein aufgrund eines Betäubungsgases, das ein von Fifth Sector beauftragter Busfahrer in den Bus strömen lässt. Als die Spieler wieder aufwachen, finden sie sich an einem unbekannten Ort wieder, den Victor Blade kurz darauf als die Insel Sanktum identifiziert. Kurz darauf taucht das Team Ewiges Licht auf und der Kapitän des Teams, Bailong, scheint Victor Blade zu kennen. Handlung Prolog Vor Beginn des Films ist zunächst ein kleiner Prolog zu sehen, der noch einmal den Sieg von Inazuma Japan im Football Frontier International und die Gründung von Fifth Sector erwähnt. Weiterhin hält Alex Zabel eine kurze Rede über Fifth Sector und betont, dass Fußball an der Weltspitze sei. Hauptfilm Beginn Die Raimon-Mitglieder versammeln sich vor ihrer Schule in der Nähe eines Buses und bereiten sich darauf vor, zu einem Trainingscamp zu fahren, zu dem sie von Fifth Sector eingeladen worden sind. Da Mark Evans nicht da ist, fährt Jude Sharp als Trainer für Raimon mit. Während der Busfahrt werden die Spieler allerdings aus unerklärlichen Gründen müde. Ihr Sichtfeld wird verschwommen und sie verlieren das Bewusstsein. Der Fahrer des Buses bleibt hingegen aufgrund einer Gasmaske von dem eingesetzten Betäubungsgas unberührt. Daraufhin wachen die Spieler an einem für sie unbekannten Ort wieder auf. Jude Sharp, die Managerinnen und Celia Hills sind nicht mehr bei dem Rest des Teams. Victor Blade identifziert den Ort als die Insel Sanktum, die er auch selbst während seiner Zeit als Imperialagent kurzzeitig besucht hat. Kurz darauf erscheint Pinkus Mountbatten mit einigen Panzern und umzingelt Raimon. Als Riccardo nach Sharp und den anderen fragt, erläutert Mountbatten, dass er nur an den Spielern interessiert sei, die nun gegen das Team Ewiges Licht spielen sollen. Daraufhin öffnet sich der Boden und ein Fußballfeld erscheint, auf dem sich die Mannschaft Ewiges Licht befindet. Victor erkennt sofort den Kapitän des Teams Bailong wieder, der auch Victor erkennt und seine Stärke herausfordert. Mountbatten fordert Raimon dann zu einem Spiel gegen Ewiges Licht heraus und nach einer kurzen Absprache mit Samguk Han nimmt Riccardo Di Rigo das Match als Kapitän von Raimon an. Raimon vs Ewiges Licht Das Match zwischen Raimon und Ewiges Licht beginnt. Außer Hugo Baudet und Shunsuke Aoyama stehen alle mitgefahrenen Raimonspieler auf dem Feld. Lucian Dark führt den Anstoß aus und passt den Ball zu Riccardo. Der Junge Tezcat beobachtet das Spiel aus der Ferne. Riccardo passt dann den Ball zu Arion, der mit Hilfe von Luftikus einen Gegenspieler ausdribbelt und danach den Ball zu Victor passt, der mit Hilfe von Schattenakrobat versucht, ein Tor zu schießen. Dabei wird sein Schuss allerdings vor dem Tor von Bailong durch den Einsatz von Hurrikan-Hammer abgewehrt. Gleichzeitig schießt er mit seiner Schussspezialtechnik auf das Tor von Raimon und schießt das 1:0 für Ewiges Licht. Die Wucht des Schusses ist so stark, dass alle Raimon-Spieler sie spüren können. Das Spiel wird danach wieder forgesetzt. Riccardo fängt an zu dribbeln, allerdings schnappt sich Bailong sofort den Ball und dribbelt Richtung Tor, wobei er einige Raimon-Mitglieder verletzt. Schlussendlich schießt er das 2:0, während Gabi erklärt, dass Riccardo ohne Trainer schlechter spiele. Die Raimon-Spieler wissen nicht mehr, was sie gegen ihren Gegner unternehmen sollen, allerdings geben sie nicht auf. Auf Riccardos Anweisung hin probieren sie es alle noch einmal mit ihren Spezialtechniken, doch Ewiges Licht ist zu stark. Letztlich siegt Ewiges Licht mit 12:0 (1. Halbzeit: 5:0). Aufgrund der überwältigenden Macht und groben Spielweise der Ewiges Licht-Spieler, liegen die Raimon-Spieler nach Spielende verletzt auf dem Rasen und können aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen kaum aufstehen. Arion, Riccardo und Victor können sich zwar noch einmal aufrichten, fallen letztlich allerdings auch bewusstlos zu Boden. Daraufhin tauchen einige unbekannte Personen aus einer Rauchwolke auf, die die bewusstlosen Spieler des Raimon-Teams vor Mountbatten und seinen Leuten retten. Nach dem Spiel gegen Ewiges Licht Nach dem verlorenen Spiel gegen Ewiges Licht wachen die Mitglieder der Raimon in einer Höhle auf und sind zunächst verwirrt. Dann taucht allerdings Mark Evans auf und die Spieler stellen fest, dass ihre unbekannten Retter Mark und seine Freunde gewesen sind. Mark wird freudig und stürmisch von seinem Team begrüßt und stellt ihnen danach die anderen Personen vor: Nathan Swift, Shawn Froste, Jack Wallside und Caleb Stonewall. Sie erklären dem Raimon-Team warum sie auf der Insel sind und, dass sie versuchen, Fifth Sector aufzuhalten und die auf dieser Insel trainierten Kinder zu befreien. Am nächsten Morgen beschließen sie dann ein Training zu absolvieren. Arion, Victor und JP gehen in einen Wald, in dem Arion eine Fußballstatue berühren möchte, allerdings wird er von einem Ball gestoppt, der in seine Richtung geschossen worden ist. Victor hält den Ball noch rechtzeitig auf und der Schütze stellt sich als der Junge Tezcat heraus, der mit seinem Team Uralte Finsternis auftaucht. Auch das restliche Raimon-Team trifft nun bei den drei Freunden ein. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch, stimmt Riccardo einem Fußballspiel zu. Raimon vs Uralte Finsternis Das Spiel beginnt mit dem Anstoß von Uralte Finsternis. Sie dribbeln langsam in Richtung Tor und J.P. nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich den Ball zu stehlen. Er passt ihn zu Arion. Tezcat mischt sich dann ein, lässt Arion allerdings an sich vorbeiziehen. Danach holt er Arion allerdings überraschenderweise ein, stoppt sich jedoch selbst und versucht nicht den Ball zu stehlen. Arion spielt daraufhin den Ball zu Riccardo, der durch Pantheon-Crescendo an einigen Gegenspielern vorbeizieht und den Ball zu Victor passt. Victor steht kurz vor dem Tor und setzt Onyx-Schwinge ein, um ein Tor zu schießen, allerdings wird sein Schuss von dem Torhüter Nero Night mit der Spezialtechnik Schwarzbogen gestoppt. Danach stellt sich ziemlich deutlich heraus, dass die Mitglieder von Uralte Finsternis lediglich mit den Raimonspielern gespielt haben und ihre Fähigkeiten denen der Raimon-Spieler deutlich überlegen sind. Als sie keine Lust mehr haben, mit ihnen zu spielen, stiehlt sich Tezcat den Ball und schießt ihn ins Tor, wobei er fast ein plötzlich auftauchendes Lamm erwischt, das Arion jedoch mit Hilfe von Luftikus retten kann. Der Ball landet allerdings im Tor, da Samguk Han keine Chance gehabt hat, ihn aufzuhalten. Danach endet das Spiel ohne einen offiziellen Endstand 1:0. Nach dem Spiel gegen Uralte Finsternis Nach dem Spiel lächelt Tezcat sanft und schlägt Arion ein Spezialtraining nur für ihn vor und Arion stimmt ihm zu. Arion trainiert dann unter Tezcats Aufsicht und versucht eine Steinwand hochzuklettern. Die andere Raimon-Mitglieder fangen nun auch an auf der Insel zu trainieren. Sie befinden sich in kleineren Gruppen an verschiedenen Trainingsorten mit jeweils einem der Erwachsenen. Nathan Swift trainiert Subaru Honda, Gabriel Garcia und Riccardo Di Rigo an einem See mit riesigen Wasserpflanzen. Caleb Stonewall trainiert Wanli ChangCheng, Aitor Cazador und Jean-Pierre Lapin in einer Höhle mit einem starken Wasserstrom. Shawn Froste trainiert Ryoma Nishiki, Lucian Dark und Victor Blade in einem sandigen Gebiet mit einem steilen Abhang und Jack Wallside unterstützt Hugo Baudet, Shunsuke Aoyama und Samguk Han beim Training. Nach dem Training unterhält sich Arion noch einmal mit Tezcat. Arion meint, dass Fußball Spaß mache, doch Tezcat widerspricht ihm und erzählt Arion eine Geschichte über diese Insel, auf der vor langer Zeit Menschen geopfert geworden sind. Das Schicksal der Opfer ist durch ein Fußballspiel entschieden worden. Die jüngere Schwester von Tezcat ist eines dieser möglichen Opfer gewesen. Das entscheidende Fußballspiel hat Tezcat allerdings manipuliert und das gegnerische Team mit Hilfe von Geld zu einer Niederlage überredet, um seine Schwester zu beschützen. Die Dorfbewohner haben dies allerdings erfahren und deshalb das Fußballspiel abgesagt und seine jüngere Schwester direkt geopfert. Nachdem Arion diese Geschichte gehört hat, behauptet er trotzdem, dass die Menschen früher Fußball vielleicht trotzdem als Spaß empfunden hätten, doch diese Aussage macht Tezcat wütend. Er widerspricht und als Arion sich zu ihm umdreht, ist Tezcat plötzlich verschwunden. Nach einiger Zeit ist es allen gelungen, ihr Training zu meistern. Man sieht dann noch einmal Victor, der alleine noch ein hartes Training in einer Schlucht absolviert. Er wird von Bailong dabei gestört. Die beiden haben eine kurze Unterhaltung, in der auch ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit bei Fifth Sector zur Sprache kommt. Während Bailong betont, dass es ihm nur um Stärke beim Fußball gehe, macht Victor deutlich, dass er wegen dem Spaß, den Fußball mache, gegen Bailong spielen wolle. Flucht aus dem Gefängnis Währenddessen befinden sich Jude Sharp, Celia Hills, Rosie Redd, Jade Greene und Skie Blue in einem Gefängnis. Mit Hilfe von Rosies Kamera gelingt ihnen die Flucht. Auf ihrem Fluchtweg nach draußen, kommen sie an einem Trainingscenter von Fifth Sector vorbei, in dem gerade ein Junge von Bällen angeschossen wird, was Fifth Sector als Training bezeichnet. Sharp erklärt, dass mit Hilfe dieses Trainings die Imperialagenten ausgebildet würden. Rosie fotografiert das Training als Beweismittel. Danach müssen sie sofort wieder fliehen, um den Wachen von Fifth Sector zu entkommen. Auf der Flucht fällt Rosie die Kamera zu Boden. Skie Blue läuft entgegen jeglicher Warnungen wieder zurück, um die Kamera zu holen, wird jedoch von den Wachen erwischt und wieder zurück in das Gefängnis gebracht. Den anderen gelingt die Flucht. Vor dem Spiel gegen Zero Raimon überquert zusammen mit den Erwachsenen eine Brücke und erreicht das Zentrum der Einrichtung, in dem sich ein riesiges Fußballstadion voller Imperialagenten als Zuschauer befindet. Pinkus Mountbatten taucht auf und stellt Raimon das gegnerische Team Zero vor. Das Team besteht aus Mitgliedern des Teams Uralte Finsternis und des Teams Ewiges Licht. Bailong ist der Kapitän und auch Tezcat befindet sich unter den Mitgliedern, was Arion erschüttert, da er gehofft hat, Tezcat davon überzeugen zu können, dass Fußball Spaß sei und die Ideale von Fifth Sector falsch seien. Weiterhin erscheint ein Gefängnis, in dem sich Skie Blue befindet, die von Fifth Sector gefangen genommen worden ist. Arion und die anderen wollen sie natürlich dort herausholen. Danach beginnt das Spiel gegen Team Zero bereits. Raimon vs Zero Erste Halbzeit Das Spiel beginnt und Team Zero hat den Ball. Sie lassen Raimon keinerlei Chance, den Ball zu stehlen, weshalb Riccardo seine Spezialtaktik Virtuoso einsetzt und Arion anweist, den Ball zu stibizen. Tezcat greift allerdings ein und der Versuch schlägt fehl. Danach passt er den Ball zu Bailong, der mit Leichtigkeit das erste Tor für Zero gegen Samguk Han schießt. Nach dem erneuten Anpfiff ist Arion in Ballbesitz und passt ihn zu Riccardo, der daraufhin seinen Kampfgeist Götterdirigent Maestro beschwört. Bailong stellt sich ihm allerdings entgegen und beschwört seinen Kampfgeist Heiliger Lindwurm Weißer Drache. Mit dem Schweif seines Kampfgeistes besiegt er Riccardos Kampfgeist. In Folge dessen beschwört Victor Held der Klinge Lancelot und versucht Bailong zu stoppen, allerdings bleibt der Versuch erfolglos. Arion versucht dasselbe, doch auch er schafft es nicht, Bailong aufzuhalten. Abschließend durchbricht Bailong auch noch mühelos Raimons Verteidigung und mit seiner Spezialtechnik Weißer Odem Samguk Hans Gaias Hände und schießt somit das 2:0 für Zero. Im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels versuchen Arion, Riccardo und Victor gemeinsam mit ihren Kampfgeistern Bailongs Kampfgeist aufzuhalten, doch dieser wird von vier seiner Mitspieler unterstützt, die auch ihre Kampfgeister beschwören und es entsteht ein Kampf zwischen den Kampfgeistern auf dem Spielfeld. Bailong bleibt im Ballbesitz und verwendet erneut Weißer Odem womit er Raimons Kampfgeister zerstört. Wanli, Aitor und Gabi versuchen den Schuss mir ihren Spezialtechniken zu stoppen, allerdings gelingt ihnen das nicht und er fliegt weiter in Richtung Tor. Dieses Mal gelingt es Samguk allerdings, den Schuss mit Gaias Hände und Riccardos und Victors Hilfe aufzuhalten. Mittlerweile sind allerdings viele Spieler verletzt und ermüdet und immer mehr Spieler werden absichtlich angeschossen. In der folgenden Halbzeitpause wird dann hauptsächlich nach dem Befinden der verletzten Spieler geschaut und danach wird das Spiel fortgesetzt. Zweite Halbzeit Nachdem Mark Evans ihn aufgemuntert hat, setzt Arion seinen Kampfgeist Geflügeltes Ross Pegasus ein. Ihm gegenüber stehen allerdings Tezcat und Bailong, letzterer mit heraufbeschworenem Kampfgeist. Arion erinnert sich bei dieser Situation an sein Training mit Tezcat und stellt sich seine beiden Gegner nun als eine Klippe vor, die er erklimmt. Daraufhin tauchen Flügel auf seinem Rücken auf und sein Kampfgeist entwickelt sich zu Elysisches Ross Erzpegasus weiter. Mit Hilfe seines entwickelten Kampfgeistes schafft er es, Bailongs Kampfgeist zu schlagen und den Ball zu Riccardo zu passen. Dieser erinnert sich nun auch an sein Training mit Nathan Swift und setzt dann Hyper-Harmonie ein, dessen Flugkurve sehr präzise ist, sodass Victor ihn erreichen kann. Er verstärkt den Schuss mit Schattenakrobat während auch er sich an sein Training erinnert. Gerade als der Torhüter von Zero, Albion Lumina, den Ball aufhalten will, taucht Arion wieder auf und fügt dem Schuss noch mehr Schusskraft hinzu, wodurch die Torhüterspezialtechnik Viperbiss erfolglos bleibt und er das 1:2 für Raimon erzielt. Pink fordert Zero dann auf, ihre Kampfgeister mehr einzusetzen, was sie daraufhin auch tun. Die Verteidiger von Raimon schaffen es allerdings die Kampfgeister aufzuhalten, indem sie jeweils zu zweit mit Abwehrspezialtechniken einen Kampfgeist aufhalten. So gelingt es Gabi und Aitor gemeinsam mit Dunstwirbel und Energienetz einen Kampfgeist aufzuhalten während J.P. und Wanli mit Knallfrosch und Die große Mauer einen anderen Kampfgeist aufhalten. Dadurch müssen Arion, Victor und Riccardo während des Spiels weniger Kampfgeister aufhalten. Riccardo erhält dann den Ball und passt ihn zu Lucian. Dieser verwendet Antikosmos und erschafft dann einen Kettenschuss zusammen mit Ryoma, der den Kampfgeistschuss Bushin-Klingen seines Kampfgeistes Tapferer Samurai Musashi einsetzt. Mit diesem starken Schuss schaffen sie den Ausgleich und Bailong ist frustriert. Weiterhin greift Mountbatten nun selbst ein und wechselt für alle überraschend sich selbst sowie einige andere erwachsene Mitspieler in Team Zero ein. Das Spiel wird normal fortgeführt und sobald Mountbatten den Ball erhält, nutzt er ihn dazu, direkt auf Raimon-Mitglieder zu schießen, um sie zu verletzen. Kurz darauf schießt Tezcat das 3:2 für Zero mit seiner Schussspezialtechnik Schwarze Asche. Das Raimon-Team ist währenddessen ziemlich am Ende. Daraufhin sieht man Mark Evans, der sich an seinen Großvater David Evans und seine Worte erinnert, die Mark dazu ermutigen selbst in dem Spiel mitzuspielen. Zunächst sind alle schockiert, doch dann willigen auch die anderen Erwachsenen ein und wollen am Spiel teilnehmen. Als sie das Feld betreten, verwandeln sie sich in ihre jüngeren Varianten und spielen nun als Raimon-Spieler im Spiel mit. Tezcat passt den Ball zu Pink, der wiederum von Jacks Spezialtechnik Die Mauer aufgehalten wird. Jack passt den Ball dann zu Nathan, der mit Orkangrätsche einige Erwachsene ausspielt und abschließend zu Shawn passt. Shawn setzt nun Ewiger Eiswind ein und erschafft einen Kettenschuss mit Sharps Kaiserpinguin II. Während der Torhüter sich auf den Schuss vorbereitet, geht dieser am Tor vorbei und trifft Skies Gefängnis, um diese daraus zu befreien. Sie wird zwar befreit, fällt allerdings in die Tiefe. Bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlägt, tauchen Hugo Baudet und Shunsuke Aoyama auf und fangen ihren Sturz ab. Alle drei sind danach in Ordnung und keiner ist ernsthaft verletzt. Dies frustriert Pink hingegen noch mehr und er schießt mit Omni-Vernichter auf das Raimon-Tor. Mit Hilfe von Himmelshand V gelingt es Mark, den Schuss aufzuhalten. Danach mischen sich Mark und die anderen nicht mehr so stark ein, sondern geben ihnen nur noch Ratschläge. Dadurch gelingt es Riccardo und Victor mit ihrer neuen Spezialtechnik Eisfeuer-Lanze ein Tor zu schießen. Es steht also mit 3:3 erneut unentschieden und die Erwachsenen verlassen das Spielfeld. Bailong startet schnell einen weiteren Angriff, wird allerdings von Arion abgehalten, der mit JP zusammen einen Kettenschuss mit Pegasusfaust und Knallfrosch bildet. Tezcat und Bailong machen daraufhin ernst und beschwören beide erneut ihre Kampfgeister, wobei Bailong seinen mit Hilfe seiner Teamkameraden beschwören muss. Danach fusionieren die beiden ihre Kampfgeister und erschaffen den Kampfgeist Paladin des Lichts Artus. Sie schießen daraufhin mit der Spezialtechnik Lux Excalibur auf das Tor von Raimon. Nun vereinen auch Arion, Riccardo und Victor ihre Kampfgeister und bilden Herr der Lüfte Greif. Mit der Spezialtechnik Flamberge kämpft er gegen Paladin des Lichts Artus in einem ausgeglichenen Kampf. Letztlich steht es 5:5 unentschieden. Tezcat versteht nun endlich, was Arion damit gemeint hat, dass Fußball Spaß mache, doch Bailong ist immer noch frustriert. Victor erinnert ihn dann daran, dass er als Kind Fußball geliebt habe, was zu einem Sinneswandel bei Bailong führt. Danach spielen beide Teams echten Fußball mit viel Spaß und Leidenschaft. Bailong und Tezcat erschaffen außerdem noch gemeinsam die neue Spezialtechnik Zero Magnum, die Samguk Han allerdings mit seiner neuen Technik Inferno-Hand kontert. Der Spaß, den die beiden Teams beim Spielen haben, steckt auch die Zuschauer an, die daraufhin wieder anfangen zu lachen und Spaß am Fußball zu haben und sich somit Fifth Sector zu widersetzen. Alex Zabel wirkt aufgrund dieser Entwicklung schockiert, während Mark lächelt. Ein letzter Angriff von Raimon folgt. Ryoma setzt Kupferdrache ein und dribbelt damit die meisten Mitglieder aus. Danach passt er den Ball zu Riccardo, Arion und Victor, die auch eine neue Kombinationsspezialtechnik erschaffen haben, und zwar Solaris-Trio. Der Schuss ist eine Kombination aus Eisfeuer-Lanze und Schallmauer-Schock. Albion, der Torhüter von Zero, versucht diesen Schuss zu stoppen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelingt, da er zu stark ist. Bevor der Ball jedoch ins Tor fliegt, funken Tezcat und Bailong dazwischen, die den Schuss mit Zero Magnum abwehren. Damit gelingt es ihnen, das Tor zu schützen und das Spiel endet mit einem 5:5 Unentschieden. Das Publikum applaudiert dennoch lautstark für beide Teams, während sich die Spieler zufrieden gegenseitig die Hand geben. Rückkehr Nach dem Spiel befindet sich das Raimon-Team bei einem Schiff, mit dem sie nach Hause zurückkehren können. Sie verabschieden sich von den Erwachsenen, die noch auf der Insel bleiben. Mark meint, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen habe und deshalb nicht sofort zurückkehren könne. Dennoch verspricht er, zurückzukommen. Währenddessen blickt Tezcat, der sich in den Ruinen der Insel befindet, in die Sonne und verschwindet. Das Lamm, das Arion gerettet hat, taucht auch noch einmal auf und zwar bei der Fußballstatue, die Tezcat von ganzem Herzen beschützt hatte. Während das Schiff dann ablegt und auf das Meer hinausfährt, ruft Arion noch einmal in Richtung Horizont und bedankt sich beim Fußball. Epilog Nach dem Ende folgt noch ein kleiner Epilog mit einem Cliffhanger. Man sieht Alex Zabel und Gyan Cinquedea an einem Ort, von dem aus sie Sanktum beobachten können. Gyan erzählt von Kindern, deren Kräfte eine höhere Stufe erreicht hätten. So hoch, dass sie bereits die Grenzen des Menschen überschritten hätten. Die sogenannten Kinder der EVO-2-Generation. Weiterhin erklärt er, dass es einige dieser Kinder bereits in der jetzigen Ära gebe. Das wahre Ziel von Fifth Sector sei es gewesen, diese Kinder zu finden, da Förderer X sie dazu beauftragt habe. Abschließend überträgt er Alex diese Aufgabe als Imperator. Wichtigste Ereignisse *Die Handlung des Films spielt nach dem Spiel gegen Kirkwood und vor dem Spiel gegen Mirage. *Raimon hat 0:12 gegen Ewiges Licht und 0:1 gegen Uralte Finsternis verloren. Dennoch haben sie ein 5:5 Unentschieden gegen Zero erreicht. *Arions Kampfgeist Geflügeltes Ross Pegasus hat sich zu Elysisches Ross Erzpegasus weiterentwickelt. *Während Raimon gegen Zero gespielt hat, haben Pinkus Mountbatten, Flint Charcoal, Gus Martin, Cinereous Slate, Glaucous Gull und Ashley Silverwood einige Mitspieler von Zero ersetzt. **Daraufhin haben sich Mark Evans, Nathan Swift, Shawn Froste, Jack Wallside und Caleb Stonewall in ihre jüngeren Varianten verwandelt und für Raimon gespielt, um die erwachsenen Mitspieler von Team Zero zu besiegen. **Sobald ihnen das gelungen ist, spielen keine Erwachsenen mehr bei dem Spiel mit und es ist letztlich ein faires Match zwischen Zero und Raimon. *Arions Elysisches Ross Erzpegasus fusioniert mit Victors Held der Klinge Lancelot und Riccardos Götterdirigent Maestro zu Herr der Lüfte Greif, um die Fusion aus Bailongs und Tezcats Kampfgeistern namens Paladin des Lichts Artus aufzuhalten. *Am Ende des Films kann man Tezcats jüngere Schwester im Publikum sehen. *Tezcat und Bailong erinnern sich am Ende des Films, wie viel Spaß Fußball machen kann und das Spiel endet in einem ausgeglichenen Duell, das allen Mitspielern Spaß bereitet. Trivia *Als Arion das Lamm vor dem Ball rettet, setzt er Luftikus ein. Später wird dies zu einer offiziellen Spezialtechnik unter dem Namen Luftikitz. *Michael Ballzack, Eugene Peabody, Adé Kébé, Hugo Baudet und Shunsuke Aoyama kamen nicht in den Trailern zum Film vor. **Michael, Eugene und Adé sind nicht mit den anderen Mitgliedern gefahren, sondern an der Raimon geblieben, um diese zu beschützen. **Hugo Baudet und Shunsuke Aoyama sind mit zur Insel Sanktum gefahren, haben allerdings während allen Spielen nur auf der Bank gesessen. Weitere Links *Übersicht auf der offiziellen japanischen Filmwebsite Navigation en:Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Inazuma Eleven GO Der Film: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon